Worst Nightmare
by Ilicia
Summary: Random fics that I made up. They're all different so I don't really have a summary for them. R&R! Please enjoy! Naruto


****

Hey there! Glad to write again and I know you'll love this one. I just thought it up today and this is the best humor I just recently thought of for my Naruto fics. So, please enjoy and don't forget to press that button on the end.

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if you give me more ideas, I'll own something even more cool!! ;3**

**Worst Nightmare**

The alarm buzzed and he woke with a start, his eyes groggly slipped open. Jamming the button, he sat up with a yawn stiffled in his palm. A shadow was cast over the carpet from the window off to his left. There stood Kakashi.

"Wah! Woah, what are you doing here, sensei?!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at the silver-haired man.

"I came to make sure you woke up, but you're still late...as usual." Kakashi sighed and shrugged.

"Late for what?" Asked the overly-hyper ninja, stupidly.

Kakashi shook his head. "Naruto! I hope you really didn't forget that the olympic games start today. You know, the one we were invited to and the one that you said you couldn't wait to show off your new skills to the audience."

"Oh, crap! Y-You! I can't believe you made me stay in bed this whole time! Now I have to hurry! See you later, sensei." Naruto rushed off into the bath with his usual orange suit and a towel in one hand and a bowl of ramen in the other. Kakashi went back to where the other nine rookies waited for the bubbling fool to return with him.

"The usual?" Sakura asked and dreaded the nod Kakashi gave her. Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi all sighed in annoyance. The rest of rookie nine just waited another half hour until all heard a shout of five ramen bowls to go and saw a plume of dust follow a blur of orange.

* * *

The olympics began and the obstacle course was explained to the ninjas. With five minutes left to spare, Naruto went to a booth to pick up milk to go with his ramen. The clerk just smiled and handed him the pint. Taking the milk, he sat at a table with Chouji and Kiba. The two just stared at him as he inhaled the noodles and slurped at the white liquid. Three minutes later and Naruto was ready to go.

They headed back to their positions and the game started. Naruto rolled the giant rubber ball to his teammates and suddenly got this sudden cramp in his gut. It gurgled. He blinked down at it while running but shrugged it off. Passing the ball to Sasuke, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Naruto rushed down hallway after hallway, looking back and forth. His eye caught a glimpse of blue on a white plaque. He ran towards it and found a hoard of people overcrowding in it. A sweatdrop formed on his forhead as he ran to the next stop he found.

Finding almost every room occupied, he tried for the outhouses. Empty! He rushed in, but found out that a kid just left them locked for a trick. _Well, no wonder it was empty..._ Naruto sighed and ran back out. On the fifth floor of the building, he got desperate. _Drastic times call for drastic measures, so Shikamaru would like to call it...I guess I'll have to use that. _Forming multiple hand signs, he used his all too favorite Shadow Clone Jutsu and called forth five clones. With their help, he searched high and low for the next room.

Finally coming across an all too familiar blue form, all six ran to the stalls. Unfortunately, it only held three. Three ran in and left the real Naruto to shout at the stalls. He became iritated and decided to call his clones back. Bad idea. Now all of the doors were locked.

_Now, what do I do?!_ Naruto shrieked in horror as he ran, yet again, to another solution. All of the restrooms seemed to be taken as he stopped at the one in front of him. He looked to his left, then right. A pink form took shape in his eye. _Time for plan B!_

He looked all around again and nobody seemed to take notice of the orange boy. Naruto gulped and stared at the lady's room. Choosing hand signs again, he called out his Sexy Jutsu. The blonde ran into the room and stopped short in front of the stalls. There stood Sakura. Her fist shook as she gave him a heated glare. Down came her balled up hand and it struck so loud that the sleeping Shikamaru two miles away could hear it and wake up with a startle.

_Oh, Sakura...Why must you be so cruel? _Was Naruto's last thought when he sat up in shock, sweat pooring down his body. "It was all a nightmare..." He sighed with relief.

"Yeah. It was quite funny to watch you squirm in your sleep." Came a reply from his window. Naruto looked off to his left to see an all too familiar face.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto collapsed on the floor as Kakashi stared at the boy like he had four heads. Then came the most dreaded yet waited question he wanted to hear.

"Are you ready for the olympics, Naruto?" Kakashi smirked as if knowing what Naruto's nightmare had been.

**A/N: Hey, everybody! I hope you liked this fic. Yes, I know it was a little (lot) cracked, but I hope some of the characters weren't OOC. I also hope it wasn't just like the games off of youtube for those who've seen it. I tried not to make it sound the same. Tell me how you like it and I just might make this into a small series. I wanted to know if I should make a short fic of everyone's nightmares and not just Naruto's. So, press the button. You know you want to. **

**R&R! Juanzania-chan93**


End file.
